


Forgiveness

by MagpieMind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMind/pseuds/MagpieMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble in light of the new trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

_“I forgive you.”_

His words are strained, jolted from his throat as the first hard trust pins him to the wall. Everything was swamped in darkness, but they never needed the light to see each other. Preferred their shadows and creeping night.

_“I forgive you.”_

His leg was hitched up around Hannibal’s waist. Arms tight around his shoulders. Nails digging into his back. Will’s own back was slammed harder against the wall, shoving him further up it. His shirt dragged up to reveal skin; soon scratched and marked by cold brick and stone.

_“I forgive you.”_

The words were pressed to the other man’s neck, but there was no reply. Hannibal hunched over him like a battling beast. Hand grabbing his other leg and yanking hard, forcing Will to wrap his legs around the doctor’s waist and hold on for dear life.

_“I forgive you.”_

Each thrust came hard and fast now. Growling, heaving breath rumbling from Hannibal’s chest as Will cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. His cock hard and aching trapped between their stomachs finally gaining the friction it needed. Teeth sank into Will’s shoulder and the beast groaned out his release. Soft flesh beneath his nails and the tang of iron on his tongue.

_“I forgive you.”_

Haggard breathing and pained sobs and there was nothing but betrayal and fury between them now. But still they came back to each other. Over and over again.  


End file.
